


Everything Will Be Ok

by dippity_dip_dipperson



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dippity_dip_dipperson/pseuds/dippity_dip_dipperson
Summary: Sidon comforts his S/O through a hard time





	

**Author's Note:**

> Needed this because of some stuff going on at home, writing helps and I wanted comfort from the Shark boyfriend so I decided to do it myself

Once you got the news, you packed up the bare necessities and left almost immediately. Your grandfather was dying, and you didn't have much time to get to him to say goodbye before he left the world. The realization hadn't fully hit you just yet, so the tears stayed blocked by a wall of fear, making you seem tired and distant. Just as you had all your things gathered and you left your room, you found yourself running into Sidon, your face bumping into his chest as you closed your door behind you. He had seen the messenger leaving and stopped him to inquire what he had been talking to you about. Upon hearing what he had come to tell you, your Zora boyfriend had immediately made his way to you to help you in any way that he could. You looked up at him without a word and latched onto his waist, shaking with the silent sobs that were begging to escape you but couldn't. He understood that you wouldn't be able to speak and didn't push it, but instead lifted you in his arms and started to leave, taking you back to your home town where your grandfather was.

"Do you have the strength to hold onto me while I swim? There's a small river that branches off from this one and goes close to your town, that will be our fastest route there." You simply nodded and he sat you down gently, making sure you were standing before descending into the water and motioning for you to get on his back. You did as he asked and wrapped your arms weakly around his neck, leaning into him and breathing him in as you had done so many times before. The familiarity and comfort of riding on his back calmed you a little, and you were able to relax slightly as he started swimming as fast as he could without you falling off.

Before you knew it, Sidon was climbing out of the water and kneeling down so you could climb off his back, and he held your hand firmly in his as he walked you toward the village. Once you pointed out which house you were going to, he nodded and embraced you before looking at you. "(Y/N), you are strong, and I know you will continue to be strong for your grandfather. Let him see you smile one last time, alright? I'm certain that would make him happy, and I promise I'll be here for you when it's all said and done. Just stay strong for a bit longer, and then I'll be here to hold you and be strong for you my love." You nodded and gave a tentative smile, and he embraced you once more before pressing his lips to your forehead, then giving you a quick kiss in an attempt to comfort you. His kisses always made you feel better, and this time was no different, though the circumstances certainly were and so the effects weren't quite the same. Returning his embrace, you let out a shaking sigh and turned to make your way toward your grandfather's home, mentally preparing yourself for what was to come.

While he waited, Sidon made himself comfortable resting up against a tree on the edge of the little village. He felt it wrong to intrude during a time like this, so he waited patiently for you outside. With a deep sigh he leaned his head back against the tree, his heart aching for you, knowing how upset you were. After about an hour had passed, he saw you exit the house and stood up immediately. He couldn't see your face, you had been looking down and the cowl you wore kept your face hidden, but he could see in your body, in the way you moved, that you were worn down. When you got to him, you just leaned all of your weight into him and he picked you up wordlessly. He carried you over away from view of the village, knowing how you hated letting go of your emotions around others, and sat down slowly, holding you in his lap. You had managed to stay strong this whole time, keeping the tears at bay, but the moment he ran his fingers through your hair and told you, "It's ok, I've got you (Y/N), it's ok to cry..." that wall of fear crumbled, making way for the overwhelming sadness and grief to wash over you.

His heart hurt seeing you like this, crumpled up emitting broken sobs in his arms, but he knew you needed him to be strong for you, and so he was. He held you tight and rocked you through all the tears and heaving sobs, rubbing your back and soothing you the best that he could, even as hours passed and the sun began to set. After you started to calm down some, enough that you could actually talk coherently, you began telling him stories of all your favorite memories with your grandfather. All the times you went to visit him as a child, how silly and happy he always was with you, how you could tell he loved you dearly. He wasn't your grandfather by blood, he had married into the family, but you loved him all the same. You poured your heart out about how guilty you felt for having not come to visit him more, and at that point you started crying a little harder again, and Sidon placed a hand on your cheek to turn your face towards his, looking in your eyes as he spoke.

"(Y/N), I can tell just by the way you talk about him that you loved him dearly. And if I can tell that just from your stories, then I know he could tell too. I'm certain he understands that life can keep us from the ones we love at times. Responsibilities come up and keep us from doing the things we'd like to, but our families always understand. Correct?" You nodded weakly and leaned into his hand, closing your eyes and doing your best to steady your breathing. You felt him lay you down in the grass and you took in a breath of fresh cool air, letting it out through your nose. "Open your eyes for a moment dear." When you did as he asked, he continued as you stared up at the night sky. "Judging by the stories you've told me, your grandfather would not have wanted you to waste a beautiful night like this with tears, would he?" You shook your head in response. "Believe me, I know how hard it is to get over the death of a loved one. If you ever truly get over it at all." You felt him lie down next to you. "I know that the healing process takes time. But know that I will be here by your side the whole time. I promise." With those soft words he took your hand in his, and you felt a genuine smile on your lips. You smiled for the love you felt for the Zora laying beside you, smiled for the way he cared and tried to cheer you up, and most of all, you smiled for your grandfather. Wherever he was, you knew he would want to see you smiling and happy. You wiped away the tears that hadn't dried on your cheeks, and for a moment you saw the spirit of your grandfather, smiling down at you from the stars.

In that moment, you truly believed that as long as you had Sidon at your side, everything really would be ok.


End file.
